


Quinque Magicae Liberi

by Julietta7767



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julietta7767/pseuds/Julietta7767
Summary: Graduate Hogwarts student came back to the castle to receive a free secondary education. A great secret surrounds her that she is unaware of and she starts to have feelings toward Severus Snape.





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the original harry potter characters, but I have invented some of my owner sand put them in the story. There is adult content in this story. Please feel free to let me know what you think. 

Winter was fast approaching. Every morning when I awoke, there was frost crawling on the ledge of all the windows. And no matter how many times I cast that damn charm; there was still the draft of an old castle that persists. You could see it in the fire, a flame flickering and sometimes extinguishing, or in a tapestry, blowing back and forth. The moment I would leave the comfort of the fire, the temperature change was immediately noticeable. I shivered and clutched the shawl Severus gave me and held it close to my body. I hated having to wear shoes everywhere in the castle without freezing my toes and would often find myself daydreaming about summertime when normal people would be begging for a draft or breeze. Daylight was also shrinking. If you were caught leaving a class after 4, you'd have to feel your way back.., that is, if you tried not to use magic for everything like kids did right out of school.  
I glanced over and shot out of my chair. I was late. Dumbledore made it very clear that if I was to stay here I was not to do advanced magic with students present or in the castle at all. I was usually late because I had grown used to just apparating myself everywhere. I swallowed and slipped in my "gomsins" and my shawl and bolted out of the painting door. I skidded to a stop and rushed back for I had forgotten my books.  
I'd only been here for two months, since the start of October. When I graduated from Hogwarts last May, I left the house I grew up in and went to Korea to help save witches and wizards that were trapped in North Korea. There was a huge deal about whether or not to save muggles too, but when put to a vote, government officials unanimously agreed to make sure all of "our" kind were safe. This vote didn't sit well with me, but I wasn't even allowed to vote.  
My mind started to wonder. And when I came to it was because I had run right into someone. Our foreheads crashed together and we both let go of the books we carried and as our literature noisily fell all around us, we too flung our arms up and lost balance. I, not being very graceful, tumbled to the floor. I didn't look up, knowing my place was a lesson I was taught a long time ago. I kept my head down and apologized as I tried to retrieve my things. As I was reaching for my folder of homework, the shoe of my unfortunate accident partner stepped on it. My heart rate increased a bit as I recognized who it was. He must have caught himself from falling because he was already there on top me.  
"Watch where you're going, mugglefucker." He spat in his arrogant superior tone.  
I still kept my head down and in a moment of small rage, I tore the folder out from under his foot.  
"Suck a squib dick, Malfoy." I retorted before I could stop myself. I wasn't usually so aggressive but in my time away from servitude to the Malfoys, my tongue loosened. I regretted it almost immediately and just as I dared to look up at him, he had his hand on my throat and shoved me into the stone wall.  
"What the fuck did you just say to me?"  
I could feel his hand shaking. He wasn't angry, he was scared. He pressed harder on my neck and repeated himself.  
I pretended to choke and cough. I avoided his eyes and looked in every direction I could think of, his hands still shaking but not increasing grip and after a minute he let me go. I dropped to my knees and played the choking bit for a few seconds longer; I covered my mouth and tried to catch my breath. He kicked his book to my hand, possibly a means of intimidation, and it hit my knuckles, causing slap to enter the air. Then, as we heard distant voices, he grabbed his belongings and left hastily.  
I picked up the rest of my things and dashed to class. My mind raced with a million torturous thoughts. I feared Lucius coming back and forcing me to be their "servant" again. I had only escaped because Severus insisted that keeping a witch as a servant was going to cause too much unwanted attention. Bella chimed in at this time and used her usual Severus hating speech. "What does he know? He was a spy for Dumbledore, you trust this?" On and on it went. But eventually, it was Cissy who convinced Lucius to set me free. She didn't like my presences distracting her men as it was. I was so lost in this memory that I scoffed and when I looked up I saw Severus at the front of his classroom. He was standing with a young woman, maybe in her early 20s. She had long dark brown hair, nearly chocolate, and grey eyes. They pierced whatever they landed on and her face had sharp angles and appeared stern even when relaxed. She was whining and saying "but I don't want to go today."  
Severus's voice was deep when he answered. I couldn't make out what he said but he looked her back hard in the eyes and she lowered her head. She nodded and they exchanged kisses on each cheek before she disappeared through a back door, practically skipping as she forgot about what just happened.  
He must not have noticed me waiting because when he looked up, there was an ever so slight jump back. His face didn't soften when he recognized me but was at my side instantly remarking about the redness on my neck. I avoided his gaze, I knew he would tell me that I needed to stand up for myself and that I'm an adult now, I wouldn't get in trouble for using magic. The list of things I thought he'd say seemed to be endless in my mind. But all he asked was who did it and what happened.  
"Draco" I whispered. I felt bad admitting who it was. Draco appeared to just be playing the part he was supposed to play, and since I've returned to Hogwarts he didn't seem himself. Like, he was keeping a secret.  
Severus cleared his throat and reached for my face. I looked up at him and when I caught his gaze, I felt something I had not felt before. I lost my breath and it felt like I was punched in the stomach. There was something there that may have not been there before. We were locked, and my face reddened, blood rushing up, hot and boiling. His fingers brushed my neck, the marks a little sore. Stray hairs were caught and he pulled them back behind my ear. His stare lingered and finally, realizing I was holding my breath, tore my eyes away and gasped. He turned his head away and pointed to the desk I was supposed to be sitting in.  
Dumbledore allowed me to stay at Hogwarts to pursue higher learning. Being underprivileged meant I didn't have money to have training after school. I was barely allowed to attend school at all. But when the letters came upon becoming of age, they couldn't refuse. I have no idea where I came from or who my parents are or were, but I was raised as "property" of the Malfoy family. It's pretty close to how Harry claims his home life was like. When I first met Harry, he just had a look of low self-esteem and had a confused outlook on life. I guess he grew up in the muggle world and I the wizarding one, but we shared this hidden identity. Harry was two years younger than me and this was his 6th year. I noticed that he too had been acting strangely this year, but after what I heard happened the year prior, I empathized with his struggle.  
Severus slammed his hand down on my desk. "Pay attention." He commanded.  
I jumped and almost fell out of my chair. I got distracted by my thoughts a lot and sometimes I would just sit and stare, lost in a fake world created by my mind.  
This evening Severus was teaching me the normal duties of an employee of the school. I had decided the safest place for me to take my next steps in adulthood and career was to stay close to Dumbledore... and also secretly Severus. So that meant I was to work at Hogwarts. I did not have any qualifications to be a teacher, but I could assist all teachers and even grounds work with Hagrid when necessary.  
Severus droned on about this and that and 5 minutes to the end of our class he pop-quizzed me and without trying I got all the questions correct. I had never thought much of it before (he has looked at me this way in the past), but as I was gathering my things and looked over at him, he was blatantly staring at me. He wasn't just seeing me though; he was looking inside of me. I found that I couldn't breathe and that I liked him seeing me like that. My heart pounded in my chest and I couldn't explain it, maybe flattering, for I was being noticed, in a strangely positive way. But as the seconds dragged into minutes, I quickly left without a word and went straight to my dorm.  
The fire in the place was at a steady roar when I entered the common room. I pushed the loveseat right in the middle, front and center, of the fireplace. The heat blazing off the flames was almost like standing in the sunlight on a hot day. The goosebumps that plagued me all day were finally gone and my arms felt normal. I was trying to read "how to be a successful wizard" and ignoring my homework. My black cat, Myron, was curled up in my lap. His shinning charcoal fur resembled my hair. Long and smooth, flowing in the fingers of the petter. His eyes were the same as mine too. Bright and burning when caught by his stare. My eyes have even been compared to Harrys. I can't deny they appear similar. Green eyes are rather rare in the gene pool these days.  
Myron's ears popped up. Like little satellites that honed in on a noise my human ears could never detect. I glanced over my shoulder and only saw the normal, uneventful corner it's had always been. I pushed on with my reading until I fell asleep.  
**I found myself in a small dark room. I felt cobwebs in my hair and caressing my face. I froze. I could see a spider on my cheek and still refused to move. Where was I? How did I get here? My breathing became erratic instantly and I started hyperventilating. I frantically felt around. Walls all around me. A light flicked on at the end of a tunnel. I froze again. With some light, I could barely see my surrounding but I quickly recognized this place. I moved back as heavy footsteps slopped my away on the wet stone floor. No words were said, even when the key entered the lock and sprung me free. A hand reached in and pulled me out, I swallowed, not resisting. I was shaken to my feet and I look upon Cissy.  
"Breakfast" was all she said. She didn't escort me but I knew I was expected to move right away. I couldn't hear or see her following me, but I still believed she was. There was a wooden door with reinforced metal holding it together. I knew this door was reinforced and not just by ordinary metals or wood. I had tried to escape once... I shook my head and continued my way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the house.  
As I dug out pans and ingredients, I heard the mistress and her sister speaking in not so hushed tones in the dining room right next to me. Even though their voices were not whispering I still couldn't make out their conversation. I turned my attention back to the sizzling meat in the iron pan in front of me. I do not remember anyone entering the kitchen but I suddenly felt a hand on the side of my neck. The long white fingers were void of warmth and they slowly moved their way down my arm. I shivered but dared not move. A horrible hiss in my ear as he spoke out loud like I wasn't able to hear him.  
"Grown so beautifully, wouldn't you agree, Wormtail?"  
A rat-like of a man squeaked his dutiful response of "yes, yes, of course, master," he licked his lips, and said in an unmistakable hint of desire, "most 'beautiful' indeed."  
A harsh chuckle and he inhaled right next to my skin. His hand had found its way all the way to my hand, causing our bodies to be pressed against each other, his breathing somehow taking over my own. I was completely frozen as he continued to feel me, his hand now tracing back up my arm and right back down again but this time on my side. He hesitated when he brushed the side of my breast and squeezed a little bit. Sweat beaded on my palms making the spatula slippery. I tried not to form a fist but had to clutch the counter to stay standing. My head became light and my vision was growing dark when he turned me around to face him. I kept my gaze down but he grabbed my face and forced me to look up into his snake-like eyes. He turned my face over in his hand examining me.  
"So much like that muggle, isn't she Severus?" He hissed, some spit landing on my cheek.  
Silence followed for a full minute before I saw him the corner.  
"Please come get a better look."  
I felt like I was the middle of some joke I was unaware of. He smirked and turned his attention to Severus, who had not yet approached us. The tension built as he slowly made his way in front of me. He looked deep into my eyes and, I'm assuming to please the Dark Lord; he looked over the rest of me.  
"Similar, My Lord, yes," Severus said quietly.  
My face was let go and I tried to turn back to cooking but the Dark Lords arm reached out in front of me, I stopped.  
"Look closer, Severus." He said a little irritated.  
"My lord," he spoke up right away. "She is similar; however I fail to see why this is of importance." He wouldn't look at me, he was fixed on Voldemort.  
He slid behind me and raised his voice, "you don't know who this is?!" And shoved me forward, forcing Severus to catch me. I tried to stand but my knees were weak. I didn't understand what was happening.  
A loud sigh. "Very well, we must be off." The Dark Lord declared. "Come now."  
My eyes opened and I grabbed the sides of the love seat and sunk my nails in. It wasn't just a dream. It was a memory. But I hadn't remembered it until I was dreaming.  
The fire was dying and the darkness was closing in. The cat was gone but I saw a figure in the doorway.  
"Severus?" I whispered.  
He said nothing but came forward to sit next to me. He had planted the memory inside my dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, but I have invented some of my own and put them in the story. There is adult content in this story. Please feel free to let me know what you think.

"Severus?" I called out.  
He was in the doorway; he appeared to have been watching me sleep. He came and sat next to me after I acknowledged him.  
I adjusted myself, sitting up and curling my legs underneath me. My hands lay lifeless in my lap and I stared blankly into the fire. Flames danced in my irises and emotions played with my tears. I hadn't realized how stiff I was until I felt his hand gently reach out for mine and gasp it. My shoulders sunk, my neck relaxed and eyes softened, releasing fresh tears.  
He said nothing as he held me, but the heat from his hand did not just warm the hand he was holding. I felt that same burning in my face as I had earlier that day, this time it was intensified. I self-consciously took my hand back and covered my cheeks.  
"Ebony." He breathed. I dropped my hands and looked over. At first, my eyes landed eye level, around his collar bone. They wandered, for a brief moment, lower, the same black robes he always has worn, but came back up and met his eyes. He didn't need to say anything at that moment for me to fully understand what he was saying. After a few minutes, I shook my head.  
"Are... Are you using Legilimency on me?" I backed away. "Why are you invading my thoughts?" I had gotten up and started moving backward so I could still see him. Even as I questioned him, our eyes never strayed and he stayed silent.  
"Keep away from me!" I yelled and I finally mustered up the strength to turn around and lock myself in the private room that had been assigned to me.  
That night I was wide awake. The room was pitch black, hopefully, to help me fall asleep but my panic only increased without the ability to see. The "dream" kept playing over and over in my head. Like a muggle movie on repeat, the nightmare never ended. What did the Dark Lord mean that I looked a lot like THAT muggle? Who was she? Why was he taunting Severus with her memory? Had he once cared for a muggle? Where was she now? Why had this memory, or memories, been taken from me? Why did Severus possess it? Why did he secretly deliver it to me and then make it known he was the culprit? These questions and so many more came to me one after the other. Of course, I didn't receive any answers to them.  
Dawn slowly crept in and my thoughts were interrupted by a tap and woot at the window. I glanced over and a brown owl tapped again on the window with his foot. I reached over my head and opened the latch. The owl pushed it open and dropped a letter next to me on the bed and flew away. The crisp frozen air gently blew, circling my head. I reached back up and pushed the glass shut. I sat up; disheveled hair covered my eyes and hid the letter from sight. I sighed. It was morning all too soon and every time I closed my eyes they burned with such intensity that they produced tears to relieve the pain. I found the letter, still blinded, and peeled the wax seal off. I held the wax in my fingers pressing the stamp impression under my nails. A lot of the time when I was anxious, I would clench my hand, wring them together. Sometimes nail marks would be left in my sweaty palms. Bits of wax melted and got stuck on and under my nails.  
I finally opened the letter.  
Upon its yellowing parchment was the slender handwriting of Severus. I almost folded it back up, but a little voice in the back of my head said it was more important than my feelings. I cast eyes down and slowly read:  
"Ebony,  
Professor Dumbledore wishes to have a word with you this morning. Please find him in his office.  
Snape"  
In frustration, I crumbled the letter in my fist and squeezed. Dumbledore himself couldn't be troubled to send his owl? I slammed my fist down on the bed, Myron hissed and jumped down. I sighed. "Sorry, sweety," I called after him. I "magiced" myself dressed under the covers. I smirked to myself. I was used to doing things the "muggle" way. I would have to do all the daily chores at Malfoy Manor without magic, to limit my use and to occupy my time. So naturally being so sensitive to the cold weather, getting dressed in the morning during winter was always difficult for me. I walked past the embers in the fireplace and out of my private rooms. I started my way to the northeast side of the castle, and I climbed approximately four flights of stairs before I was standing right in front of Dumbledore's office. I mulled over the password options in my mind. Lemon drop, muggle socks, chocolate frogs, "cockroach clusters," I said out loud and the statue rolled over to the other side of the doorway, and let me enter.  
I became increasing paranoid as I climbed the stairs. As it usually did, my mind raced with a million negative reasons why the Headmaster wanted to speak with me.  
I felt the pressure building in the back of my throat, hot and sharp. My eyes burned, struggling to not release the boiling saltwater from my tear duct. It had crept up on me very suddenly and even when I tried to think of obvious positive reasons he wanted to see me, my anxiety only increased, screaming at me for being a fool. Sweat beaded and dropped off my head, hands, soaked into my clothes. My vision now swimming in weakness and black dots. A few drops stained my cheek and a lump appeared in the bottom of my throat. My steps slowed to eventually stop, lost in my mind. I couldn't seem to move forward. I was stuck. It increased the feeling, painful and searing. Now I was suddenly desperate to cry. I would do anything to not feel this anymore, to run away. But just as it crept up on me, it crept away. Leaving me suddenly and shaken, unable to shed my hopelessness. Just as I had realized I wanted to go back to my dorms and not deal with Dumbledore today, I found myself knocking on his office door.  
I was met by Dumbledore and Harry. Harry smiled when he saw me and raised his hand. "Hi, Ebony. How are you?"  
I smiled back shyly. "Hi, Harry," I said softly, exhausted from my ordeal. "Fancy seeing you here."  
He nodded. "Professor was just seeing me off for the holidays. I'm going to the burrow with Ron's family."  
I saw Dumbledore throw Harry a look. I looked down at my feet. Why wouldn't Dumbledore want me to know were Harry is for the holidays? Then my cheeks turned bright red as I realized that I could jeopardize Harry's safety if the Dark Lord sought to seek the information from me. Harry did not know I lived in servitude to the Malfoys, nor did any other student at Hogwarts, except Draco. My knowledge of anything about the Order or Harry or anything could be easily given to the Dark Lord.  
Harry cleared his throat. "Well, I'm going to Hogsmeade. Would you like to come with me?"  
I lifted my head, "Sure. I'll just be a minute," and nodded to Dumbledore.  
"I'll be on the fourth floor." And he walked past me and left.  
Dumbledore looked past his spectacles upon me. "My dear, please sit down. Lemon drop?" He offered a jar on his desk. I shook my head. "No sweets in the morning for me Sir."  
He folded his hands and set them in front of him on the desk. He cleared the throat and looked at me sternly. "Ebony, I know your loyalty lies with me, however, others of the Order do not always trust my decisions, and I have decided to entrust a task in you."  
My blood ran cold. I knew that leaving the Malfoys was going to be dangerous, but I had not expected to be used to prove a point. I had not expected to be delivering secret messages to show my loyalty. My mouth was dry but I stuttered a response of jumbled words. A mix of: no, I don't want to, and I'm not right, for this flew past my lips.  
He shook his head. "No fear, dear, Harry wishes to accompany you. Take this letter to the Hogs Head." Magically a letter appeared in his hand and he reached across the desk and gently gave it to me. My hands shook, but I was able to grasp it. I swallowed hard. I rubbed my tongue on my teeth trying to get some saliva to wet my barren mouth. After I had taken the letter, he turned from me and acted as if I had already left the room, instructing me no more. A little dazed by this, I stood up and shuffled to the door. I turned back to say something, but he was suddenly gone and I had forgotten what I wished to say. The fourth floor was a floor above the one I stayed on. I summoned my coat and coin purse. no way was I going to Hogsmeade without getting a drink. I stood, waiting for Harry by the staircase when I heard a whisper coming from a mirror. Wide-eyed, I said back to it "Hello?"  
A hand came out and pulled me behind. "It's a secret," Harry whispered in my ear and I followed him down a dirt passage that I assumed lead to Hogsmeade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the original harry potter characters, but I have invented some of my owner and put them in the story. There is adult content in this story. Please feel free to let me know what you think.

I clung to Harry's hand. It was dark; even with Harry holding his wand up lighting the way.  
"I thought this passage was caved in," I said, looking around fruitlessly in the dark.  
"It was," he laughed, "before Fred and George left last year they cleared the way." His paced quickened and we entered into a cavern area. "This must be where meetings were held." He said more to himself than to me. We broke free and I wiped my hands on my leg quickly. I hoped he hadn't noticed how sweaty they were. It wouldn't have been so bad if they were sweaty because I was nervous, but they were always clammy. I wiped them a few more times and took out my wand to illuminate my vision. English Oak, Phoenix feather, 11 inches and flexible. I smiled as I gazed upon it running my fingers down to the end of the wand. I remember Hermione telling me once that it's rumored that Merlin's wand was made with English Oak, but since his grave has never been located, no one knows for sure. I also liked that the Phoenix core was the rarest core of all and found it very interesting that Harry had the same core. I felt it bonded us in a way.  
I guarded my wand with my life. I never thought I was going to have one and every time I would return to Malfoy Manner, Cissy took my wand until next term. I had overheard after my third year that she was going to snap it in half and that I wouldn't be sent back to school. It was unclear the dialogue that Lucius used to persuade her otherwise, but after summer holidays, I was shipped back to Hogwarts, intact wand in hand. (Harry's year 2, when Lucius gave Ginny the diary)  
Suddenly there was a loud bang that vibrated through the whole passageway. In an instant, I was at Harry's side and yelled "Cave inimcum" with my wand high. We both stood very still for what seemed like an hour. My knuckles turned white from squeezing my wand so hard. Harry put his hand on my shoulder.  
"We better keep moving."  
I stood for a few more moments, intently staring in the direction on the sound.  
I reluctantly turned away and continued walking. We walked the rest of the way in silence. Sometimes we passed more open areas in the tunnel and sometimes I thought I saw doors leading to mysterious places. The air started to turn crisper as frozen particles hit my cheeks. Eventually, a light was shining ahead, almost completely blinding. Before I knew what was happening, we were out of the tunnel and walking on High Street. Our breaths became visible with light and I pulled my coat up higher to try and cover my ears. I giggled a little as I looked up at the sign telling us of our location. In the muggle world, they have a drug that is commonly used (in some places legalized), and the people under the influence of this drug considered themselves to be "High." I would never tell anyone at Hogwarts, but I rather enjoyed the experience of being "high."  
Harry looked over at me as if to ask what I found so funny, but my smirk leaked off my face quickly and I shook my head. I rubbed my hands together, trying to make them warm with friction. I brought them up to my face and cupped my mouth and nose and blew hot air to heat them.  
The Hogs Head was at the end of the northeast side of the road. Small piles of snow lined the streets and slightly melted in the sunlight, and would later turn to ice. I saw some animal prints at the beginning of the street, dog prints. As we passed the little shops I wondered how many muggles ever randomly came across Hogsmead. Of course, they wouldn't be able to see it, due to the enchantments, and what would a muggle be doing out here in the winter, but I found myself wondering. About 20 different scenarios of muggles ending up gazing at the tiny town flashed through my head and I was carefully analyzing them all when Harry shook me back to reality.  
"The Hogs Head," Harry said to me and opened the door for we were standing right in front of it. We must have turned off of High Street without even noticing. There wasn't much difference in temperature from outside to the entryway. Right away you could see the head of a hog front and center on the wall ahead of us grunting and wiggling its snout. I looked to the right at the bar and through the haze, I saw Aberforth. He looked so much like Dumbledore, their resemblance was truly noticeable. His hair was dirtier though and he had a small braid off to the left side of his head that fell forward. He didn't look up at us or even acknowledged that we had entered. He appeared to be serving someone standing at the bar. Harry looked uncomfortable, switching from one foot to the other to hold his weight, looking around rather anxiously. He had muttered "um" about 5 times before I suggested he wait outside. He nodded and quickly turned and practically ran out the door.  
I reached in my coat and clutched the letter Dumbledore gave me and continued to linger near the door. Aberforth was speaking in a hushed tone to a suspicious dark looking figure now. I tried to appear as if I wasn't waiting, but all I could do was stare at the inches of dust all over the floor, shelves and even some tables that hadn't been used in a long time. I rocked on my heels, humming a tune just like a classic muggle trying to look inconspicuous. I giggled again to myself, laughing at my true inner nerd. I glanced over at the pair speaking and just as my eyes caught Aberforth's, his "customer" left the bar and entered through a back door.  
He raised his hand signaling me to approach. I kept my hand stuck in the coat not realizing to take it out until I was standing in front of him and just pulled the letter out, setting gently on the wooden bar top.  
"I thought that dunderhead would never leave," he said very straight face but I could tell he was cracking a joke about Harry. He hadn't been fond of him in the past. I assume it was because of Dumbledore's fondness of him.  
"Right," I muttered.  
Silence hung densely in the air and seemed to sting with the chilled breeze from outside. I avoided his stare and he spoke up with a rough tone, "Why don't you come work here? You're wasting your time with him." He, of course, meant Dumbledore. "You could have a successful career here and I'll pay you well."  
It wasn't the first this had been brought up. During my 6th and 7th year at Hogwarts, I worked at the Hogs Head as a server. I was trying to save up for my furthering of education, but it wasn't even close especially because I had to pay for all my books and new robes every year (my former clothes merely rags.) I found myself remembering it like it was yesterday. My classes ended at 3 on Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays, I would leave class and walk through the secret passage from Hogwarts to the Hogs Head on those days. I didn't work on Tuesday, Thursday or Sunday, but when the other students came down on Saturdays, I would walk with an early group and start work at noon.  
I avoided my eyes, "I would love to work here but I have to focus on school right now. Dumbledore is giving me a rare opportunity, and this education is free." My nails scratched the countertop, nervous, I choked out, "You know where I came from. This is important."  
I still did not meet his eyes, he grunted.  
"I'm sorry," I said and turned away, walking slowly out of the pub. I felt a little bit ashamed and only hoped that this opportunity was still there when I needed it in the future.  
Harry was standing right next to the door, shivering and cupping his hands over his mouth. He was stepping from one foot to the other, as he had inside, I assumed this time to keep moving to stay warm. He looked up at me and dropped his hands. "Hey, a dog is running around."  
I nodded. I wouldn't have thought that this was of any significance before, but I knew that Sirius Black was Harry's godfather and that his animagus was a dog. Perhaps Harry felt connected with the dog because of Sirius. I looked up the side street were on and said, "I don't see a dog." And just as I had, a medium-sized gray lab looking dog jumped up on me. A cry escaped my lips but the dog licked my face and jumped down. My breathing was increased and I was nearly gasping. Harry hadn't seemed to notice for his eyes were fixed on the dog.  
When I caught my breath I looked back at the dog and it almost had a purple tint to its fur. The dog was jumping off the ground from its front feet and barking, turning its head back to High St.  
"He wants us to follow him," Harry announced, taking a step toward the dog.  
"Harry, I think she's a girl dog." I snickered.  
The dog barked while looking right at me. "Wow, did she just... Say something to me?"  
Harry smiled. "We have to follow her."  
I stood, rooted to the spot. Something inside me was stirring. I shot my hand out and grabbed Harry's arm before he was out of reach. "Harry," I lowered my voice. "How do we know that this isn't a trap?" The feeling wasn't necessarily bad, but unknown and I didn't know if it or this dog could be trusted.  
Suddenly, the dog took off running and was out of sight in a second.  
Harry shook me loose. "Come on Ebony, let's just go back." He hung his head, disappointed.  
We started to walk back to the main street and took a left to get back to school. The sun had not warmed the earth at all since I was in the Hogs Head and my breath was still very visible. I kicked some snow on the road and watched it turn brown from the dirt. Harry had not said a word since the dog ran off and I felt bad for him. I'm not sure why but he seemed hopeful that the dog was a sign of something. I guess that wasn't so crazy, I too thought the dog was a sign, just not a good one.  
We passed Honeydukes and Harry's ears perked. "I hear the dog." He said wondering to the right side of the road. He froze for a moment and just as quick as the dog disappeared, she reappeared with something in her mouth. She stopped square in front of me and dropped a handheld journal. It was my journal.  
I gasped and took a step back; it had been missing for a week. I had tried summoning it, but because I knew not the location, it stayed where ever it was. "Where did you find that?" I said, voice strained and a little raised. I bent down to pick it up and I caught the dog's eyes. We were locked for what seemed like ages. She was... Not a dog, but also slightly familiar. She barked again and started down the street. I stood up and looked at Harry. "I guess we follow her." I put the journal in my inside coat pocket.  
Harry's eyes lit up and he took the lead.  
It wasn't long before I realized where we were going.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the original harry potter characters, but I have invented some of my owner and put them in the story. There is adult content in this story. Please feel free to let me know what you think.

We followed the she-dog off of High street to the right after we passed all the businesses. The snow was heavier here. The trees in the surrounding area did not hold their big bold leaves but instead cradled large clumps of snow that had collected over time and just never fell. I wondered if it was an enchantment to keep the shrieking shack as hidden as possible. Not that anyone willing went there. Of course, there were rumors of it being haunted.  
The leaning shack swayed from one side to the other, creaking and moaning all the way. It was 4 stories high and the front door appeared to be peeling of paint. The rest of the house was unpainted, or perhaps the paint fell off long before this moment. Even from outside, it was clear that there were layers of dust inside, clogging up the windows and resting like a thick blanket on the windowsills. Harry had stepped up to the door apparently confused.  
"I've never come in this way before."  
I looked at him skeptically. "You've been in the shrieking shack before?"  
He nodded. "Yeah." He was facing away from me looking at the door. "Three years ago. When Professor Lupin was here."  
I lifted my eyebrows waiting for more, but he stayed quiet.  
I inwardly scoffed not believing him.  
Then the dog barked and jumped up on Harry licking his face then bolting away around the back of the shack. Harry laughed but still tried to enter the shack through the front door. He brushed the buildup of snow on the handle and took his hand back sharply at first. He shook it and mumbled about the handle being very cold then tried again. He shivered and raddled the knob. Nothing. He took out his wand and pointed it at the doorknob. He flicked it using, I assumed, an incantation less "alohomora" and still the knob stayed silent. A lock never moving.  
"To the back then?" He said cheerfully. I nodded following him as he took his first step forward into the snow.  
I was suddenly very aware of my thoughts. I stumbled; oblivious to whether I was still walking. I had not been paying attention to these thoughts because of the stray dog and trying to tell Harry how I didn't trust it, but now they forced their way through and made me acknowledge them. I began to sweat even though it was still quite cold outside, my breath still very visible. Why was this dog leading us to a deserted house that was supposed to be haunted? My heart began to race and I feared impending doom. This was a trap. Someone meant for us to follow this dog. Was it being possessed with dark magic? My eyes darted around and clutched my chest trying to gain control of my breathing. This felt strange; I've been in this spot before. I heard myself gasping now, not getting nearly enough oxygen. My mind was running wild, and every now and again it would hit me. Just out of the blue, like it was doing right now, punching me in the face. I had been fine merely 10 minutes before. I didn't realize I burned so strongly about it, suddenly the thought of Deja-vu, my memories not right, having been taken away from me. But my emotions took me to a deeper blacker place, no matter how high a place I was previously in. I could be at school, scribbling pointless lessons on parchment. I could be spending time with Myron, seemingly not a care in the world. His small furry body curled up in my lap purring like a muggle car engine. I could be laying on the love seat watching the fire for I could not sleep in my bed. These overpowering thoughts would invade and penetrate me no matter my location. For a moment I couldn't breathe. I gasped, scratching at my neck, still breathless. I froze in place... Feet planted, rooted to spot. I tried to call out, I was lost, confused. Was I drowning? How did I get here? My vision dotted with blackness and I could not register anything. My chest was in a vise and it was tightening, smaller and smaller by the second. I was shaking so hard I fell to my knees. "Severus." My inaudible voice strained to speak. My eyes seemed to stop working. I was in complete darkness now. I wasn't sure if my eyes were even open, just simply stare at nothing, emptiness, trying to gather myself. I didn't know how long I was on the ground before I came to, but I started to feel wetness spread across my legs. I blinked and I started to see blurry whiteness. Snow, I told myself. I was outside. Ice began to freeze my skin and I lifted my head. I coughed a hard lung shattering cough and a mouthful of cloudy mucus spit out of my mouth. This set forth a weak stomach and I threw up yellow bile as my stomach was empty. The bitter acid from inside me burned my tongue and made my teeth feel brittle. I was on my hands and knees and my breathing was raspy. I coughed again and sat up on my knees. I was alone in front of the shrieking shack. My robes were soaking wet and bitter cold was taking me. I was wearing a skirt, just past the knees but when I had fallen, my robes opened and my legs were directly exposed to the snow, melting at my body temperature. I was able to stand as I head a bark from a few feet away. I grasped my wand tightly and dried myself off, swishing my wand quickly, feeling very warm suddenly.  
I tentatively started walking again. My steps were slow and shallow. I cast my eyes around the back of the shack and caught sight of the dog's tail disappearing in the open seller door. I tried to move faster as to not lose sight of the dog and when I reached the seller door I looked into the darkness.  
"Harry?" I called into it.  
"Come on Ebony." He called back to me.  
"Lumos," I muttered as my wand shown brightly. I took each step with caution and closed the door as I descended for fear of being followed. I still had not been able to see Harry, the dog or anything else for that matter. I was just following the wet foot and paw prints in front of me. I came to a flight of stairs and I started climbing. As I reached the first landing I slowed and surveyed the first floor. It was fully furnished, old dank greying sheets covered most furnishings accompanied by a thick layer of dust that was probably never touched. Some of the furniture was tossed about the rooms, some broken, and some bitten into. I caught sight of large claw marks and large bite chunks in random places; the wall, banister, door frames. Some coverings were thrown haphazardly on the floor and in corners. Yet it was still obvious that not much had happened here in a long time with the inches of dust everywhere. Thin sun rays escaped the dingy windows and boards that were nailed to them to keep them shut and it lightly fell upon the walls and floorboards. I was able to see floating particles of dust there as well. I coughed a little, maybe subconsciously knowing of the filth I was breathing.  
I continued up to the next landing and I started hearing voices. I froze but just as I had, a loud creek escaped the board I stepped on. "Merlin's beard," I muttered to myself. The voices continued speaking as nothing had happened. As hard as I tried to hear them, they were muffled. I became increasingly upset as I heard three voices instead of ... Harry and the dog. I swallowed hard and held my wand aloft as I hiked up one more flight of stairs. Every floor appearing as the first, riddled with years of dust and a dark violent past. It appeared they were on the third landing a few doors away from me.  
The voices were clearer and there appeared to be a man and girl along with Harry, but no dog. As a matter of fact, I didn't see the wet dog prints anymore. There were now two pairs of human prints.  
As I racked my brain about this I suddenly gasped when I recognized the man's voice. Remus.  
Without thinking I bolted to the room with the voices and pushed the door open almost violently.  
"Remus?" I squeaked, almost like an excited cat. My eyes fell upon the shabby, greying former defense against the dark arts professor.  
"Ebony." He replied simply. "So nice you could join us." He was seated in a small circle with Harry, bent, resting elbows to knees who had been listening very intently to every word Remus had just been speaking. Right next to Remus though was a girl of about 15. I knew her, had seen her before.  
"Indigo?" I questioned.  
Her round red lips spread into a wide smile. She bore strange resemblances to Harry and me as well. Her hair was pinned back into braided pigtails, one side was her natural hair color of a bright orange not quite red and the other side had been colored as it was a shade of purple, indigo, the same color as I detected in the dog's fur. She has the same build as Harry and I assumed she would be good at Quidditch. Her face though, her face was soft and feminine, she also had almond-shaped eyes, the biggest thing that tied Harry and me together. I was confused.  
"What are you doing here?" I stammered.  
Remus motioned his hand to a fourth chair that I had not noticed before. "Please, have a seat." He said calmly. "I was telling Harry about a piece of his past that has been shadowed from him."  
Indigo nodded, looking from me to Harry then back to Remus.  
"This is a long story but it needs to be told."  
Both of you are aware of Lily and James Potters tale, married and having a child before being betrayed by a friend, who told Voldemort where to find them. Why Voldemort specifically targeted Lily and James," he paused for a second, "we are unsure."  
Harry twitched uncomfortably in his chair.  
I glanced over at him. I had the strangest feeling that he knew exactly why the Dark Lord went after his parents.  
"It's also very well known that Harry, even though a small child of just over a year, concurred Voldemort causing him to disappear and retreat to unknown areas until about a year and a half ago." Remus stopped and drew a breath, then let it out after holding as if he was going to speak. However, he stayed silent.  
Indigo nodded almost vigorously and piped up. "Harry has just seen," he glanced at Harry then to me, addressing my directly "but I'm an animagous." She announced.  
"You're the dog?" I said slowly, yet I had already guessed the moment I saw her.  
Remus regained his voice. "Indigo is the youngest known animagous in the wizarding world. She was a fully trained animagous before the age of eleven, even before her letter to Hogwarts." Pride shone brightly in his eyes as he looked at her. Her cheeks turned pink. "A natural at potions, just like her mother." He radiated utmost admiration.  
"My mother was good at potions too," Harry said contributing to the conversation.  
Remus nodded slowly as if what Harry said was far more significant then it seemed to be.  
"I still have the mandrake leaf I used. It's in a jar by my bedside. I keep it as a reminder of how hard it was to change. Of course I registered, and at first, the ministry denied me, but when they found out I was already transformed, I suppose they had no other choice."  
Remus was still beaming at Indigo like he was looking upon a child, his very own child.  
"Remus," I interrupted, "I remember Indigo was a school for a couple of years but never came back." As I said it, something clicked in my head. "She didn't come back after you resigned."  
Everyone was looking at me now. A small trace of a smile was hanging on Remus's lips. "Why did she leave?"  
Harry looked at Remus questioningly as if he never even noticed that Indigo had ever attended Hogwarts.  
"Indigo is my adopted daughter." He replied now taking Indigo's hand in his. They looked at each other lovingly for a moment. Then they broke contact and turned to face us again.  
"You have a daughter?" Harry asked sounding hurt that Remus had not told him this.  
"You must understand Harry," he began but Harry's temper usually got the best of him and I could see his face turning red.  
"Understand that you can't tell me things like you have a child?!" Harry's voice rose with every word. He was standing up and trying not to clench his fists.  
Remus remained calm and spoke again. "Harry," he said firmly. "Exposing Indigo's family to be a known werewolf would not have helped her. During the time I was at Hogwarts as your Professor, I kept that secret. You remember how many people were concerned with their children being taught by a werewolf." There was sorrow in his eyes and Harry slowly sat back down, acknowledging that it is indeed difficult to be a werewolf.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the original harry potter characters, but I have invented some of my owner and put them in the story. There is adult content in this story. Please feel free to let me know what you think.

Later that afternoon I sat in the Three Broomsticks in a daze. What Remus told Harry and me secretly in the shrieking shack was really bothering me.  
Madam Rosmerta came by the small table I was seated at by myself and smiled. "What will it be my dear?"  
"Two shots of fire whiskey and a butterbeer to start," I said promptly.  
She nodded and left.  
My mind instantly wandered back three hours prior. Remus said that Indigo was adopted. For the longest time, he didn't say who's Indigo's parents were, and she wouldn't say, allowing him to go at a pace that wouldn't overwhelm Harry.  
There was a loud shatter that came from behind the bar and I jerk my head too violently to the noise. My heart rate increased and anger bubbled inside of me. I hated loud noises. They would scare me at first but after the few seconds, it took for me to realize I wasn't in danger I just became mad. Noises didn't need to be that loud. No consideration at all.  
I scanned the pub to make sure I was still indeed safe and I saw the young woman who was speaking with Severus the night before. The sharp angles on her face were as prominent as ever, yet her smile was warm and genuine. Unlike Severus, she seemed happy and wasn't afraid to show it. She chatted merrily to the customer she was handing two foaming mugs to. She tossed her long chocolate hair behind her and bent low to pick up her wand, which she dropped in her exciting conversation. As she slowly stood back up she blushed when she noticed that the customer she was speaking to was staring down her blouse. He grinned widely at her and she bounced away still smiling, unabashed.  
I couldn't seem to look away from her. Who was she? I had seen her a few times before, actually with Severus. He must know her. Was he interested in her? I felt my cheeks burn and a small feeling of; perhaps, jealousy hit me hard in the gut. I shook my head. That was a ridiculous thing to feel. Severus was my instructor, nothing more. I knew this was a lie, but maybe if I told myself this lie over and over again I would start to believe it. However, I kept coming back to the reality that Severus was more than my teacher. He helped me in school being slightly more encouraging to me than to most students, maybe because I was in Slytherin. He stood up for me with the Malfoys. Lucius thought highly of Severus and took his wise words exactly for what they were. It was strange how he always made the idea of what they wanted sound bad and what he wanted sound good. But what could he gain from my freedom? He also basically saved my life and continued to assist me even when I tried to push him away. Sometimes I wondered if it bothered me as much as I acted it did, and when it came down to it at the end of the day, I'm glad he never gave up on me. Not to mention the lengths he went to cover up my mistakes. I sometimes felt I was indebted to him, but no such words ever left his lips.  
I was shocked back to reality once again when the same woman, whom I must have stopped looking at, was now right in front of me.  
"Two fire whiskeys and a butterbeer?" She asked cheerfully down at me.  
I gave a curt nod and she set the two glasses and bottle down and before she could even turn around I took both shots and stacked the glasses neatly at the edge of the table. She looked down at me impressed. "No shooter?" She questioned.  
"Don't need one," I whispered, trying to recover from the fire in my mouth. I inhaled sharply and added "two more."  
Her long elegant white hand with lengthy rose-red painted nails, in a way resembling Severus's pale fingers, grabbed the glasses and went back to the bar.  
I found myself thinking back to when I was a barmaid for the Hogs Head when I was a student. A lot of the patrons there enjoyed a maid who dressed up so I had a different outfit for each of the four days I worked in the week. I thought it was only appropriate to do a day for each house. Monday was Hufflepuff. A silk yellow skin-tight dress that fell just below my knees and straps clung to my shoulders. Over the dress was black lace that made a flower pattern accompanied by a pair of yellow and black plaid heels. A light yellow scarf weaved in my hair that I pulled up into a braid, curling it around to the side of my head and pinned into a bun.  
Wednesday had to be Ravenclaw. This outfit appeared to be closer to the actual school uniform being mainly composed of a blue and bronze striped skirt that was frilled on the bottom. It was hiked up higher than the school version though and sat on my hips, not my waist. Along with the skirt was a white shirt that showed my stomach and was nearly see-through and I hung a blue paisley tie loosely around my neck. I usually curled my hair with a bronze bow stuck on the right side of my curls and had a blue pair of cat-eye styled glasses with gems along the rim.  
Friday was my house of Slytherin. It started with a strapless green corset that emphasized my cleavage. Attached was a black flowing skirt falling halfway to my knees, thigh-high green and silver stockings were held in place for everyone to see with black garter clips. My hair was pinned up in a (what muggles called) messy bun with a small top hat that had a silver veil falling over the front of my hair. The final touch was the silver snake earrings that dangled against my neck.  
Many goers of the Hogs Head loved this outfit as I'm sure most were Slytherins themselves, or have at least heard of the house, but what they loved more was the last outfit of Gryffindor. Something about the good girl gone slutty excited them. This is why I reserved the Gryffindor's maid outfit for Saturdays when I worked all day.  
A short blood-red skirt hung tightly to my legs and was much shorter than the rest. A golden petticoat was underneath and puffed out the skirt exposing the red and gold garter on my left thigh. A red corset with straps and gold embroidery of lions was fastened to my torso; strings in the front were a little loose and allowed my white undershirt to frame my bosom softly. Silk red gloves reached my elbows and golden "fishnet" tights on my legs. I let my hair down for this outfit and painted my lips of the deepest red available.  
Most customs, upon seeing this costume, would request me specifically to cater to them. They would boast and tell elaborate tales of horror and bravery to impress me. These men were always grandiloquence and catcalling and being rather unpleasant in their intoxicated state. Some men would even attempt to reach out for me or try to touch my legs and waist. But I had always placed a charm on my clothing that shocked them if they came in contact, something Aberforth suggested. I would simply smile and walk away to retrieve their order without a single word. This seemed to heighten their arousal however and they would only see me when they came in for a drink. Despite being treated more of an object instead of the proper witch I was, I had always been tipped very well and Aberforth never once asked me to share or give him any extra money that came my way.  
The woman came back and set down the two fire whiskeys I ordered and sat across from me, a glass of mead in her hand. "Mind if I join you for my break?"  
"Yeah," I said almost questioningly.  
She smiled and took a sip of her honey-colored liquid. She set the glass down and looked me in the eye. "Are you alright? You seem distracted."  
I was taken back by this. She didn't know me, at least, I didn't know her. How could she tell if I was okay or not? Perhaps my face was always twisted up in concern even when I wasn't.  
She continued to beam at me. "Father said you are rather quiet." She said in a whisper as she leaned forward.  
"Your father?" I answered rather more crossly then I intended.  
She laughed. "You are like how he described." She took another sip and I took one of the shots in front of me.  
"I know not a couple with a child of your age," I replied.  
She smirked. "My mother left us after she gave birth to me. She claimed that a life with my father was impossible and that it was a mistake to lead him on the way she did. He said that she seemed remorseful, but didn't want us. I've grown up under my father's care only." No trace of sadness or resentment was showing on her face.  
My eye twitched. She still didn't answer me. The subject of parental units made me anxious. Not just because I didn't know mine, but because of Indigos.  
I was beginning to lose my patience if I had any to give before this conversation. "Then who, might I inquire, is your father?"  
Her eyes flickered slightly. Her lips parted and she looked, if it were possible, harder into my eyes. She held out her hand to me and said "I'm Crissy Snape. It's a pleasure to formally meet you, Ebony."  
I nearly choked, letting a mouthful of butterbeer fall out, covering the top of my shirt and collar bones. I instantly forgot about this as I racked my mind. Crissy Snape was a year above me in Hogwarts but she didn't hang out with anyone from school. She was often bullied about her last name but there was no evidence of kinship. She was usually kind and polite, which was so un-Snape-like that most of us assumed she was of very distant relation to Severus. It must also be why she was so familiar to me; she attended school at the same time I did. But she has been graduated for about 2 years now. Severus's daughter was a year older then I was.  
My face burned red hot again as I offered my hand to her across the table and in my nervousness, I knocked my butterbeer to the floor. Right before it crashed, however, Hagrid bent to the ground and caught it just before breaking into a million pieces. My hand was still holding tight to Crissy's as I was watched everything happen in what seemed like really slow motion.  
She shook my hand, and smiled, "Thanks Hagrid". She let me go and drained her glass of mead. "Breaks over." She winked and left us.  
Hagrid gave me the butterbeer he saved and took the seat that Crissy was just in.  
"How yer doin' 'bony?" Hagrid inquired.  
My face fell and I took my 4th shot of whiskey.  
Madame Rosmerta called across the pub for Hagrid's usually and he nodded, and then held up two fingers, requesting two shots of fire whiskey.  
I was starting to feel light-hearted. The redness in my face stayed as the liquor was finally setting in. "Harry has a sister." I blurted out.  
Hagrid's eyes widened and he held his hand up in front of me trying to wave me off. "Shhhh." He growled. "Don't go shoutin' about it."  
Madame Rosmerta came by and offered Hagrid his tankard of beer and the two whiskeys. "Cheers." She smiled again and left for a second time. Hagrid took one of the shot glasses and motioned for me to take the other. "To secrecy." He mumbled.  
I lifted my glass, not understanding but drained yet another shot. I slammed the glass down so hard it shattered in my hand. Chunks of glass stuck in my flesh and I surprised even myself when I started laughing. Hagrid also drained his large mug before trying to help. He attempted to grab my hand but I pulled it away.  
"It's okay, I'm okay," I said a few times drunkenly, guarding my hand against him.  
Crissy came back over and waved her wand. "Better take her back." She said to Hagrid as the glass disappeared. She pulled a rag from within her skirt, snatched my hand and tied it tight over the wounds.  
I struggled to take my butterbeer with my wounded hand but I must have drunk it all. The bottom stood empty on the table. Hagrid stood up and was speaking in hushed tones with Crissy. They both gave meaningful looks to each other and he roughly took my non-injured hand and drug me out of the pub.  
I stumbled outside onto the High street and started making my way back to the school. Hagrid was hot on my heels. "How much do yer know?" He asked quietly while also trying to make sure I didn't fall.  
Now that I was moving I felt much more influenced then I had only minutes before. My head swam and I couldn't make out anything in front of me. "Remus." I slurred. "He said... He told us!" I exclaimed.  
"Hush." Hagrid hissed and pulled me in a different direction.  
I lost all inhibition and was fine being pushed to where I needed to go. I doubt I could have gotten back to the castle myself.  
Hagrid seemed to feel it was safe to talk normally now as he asked me "So you know?"  
I nodded vigorously. "Indigo." I breathed. "A potter!" I practically yelled.  
"Not so loud." He said but not nearly as urgent as before. There was a strange look on his face now. The shock that I knew as much as I did, yet relieved that maybe I didn't know everything. In my intoxicated state, I didn't think twice about it though.  
I had stopped, but everything in my vision was swimming and moving and dancing in front of me. I let out a sharp giggle. Then I fell silent as I thought about how I didn't know my parents. Nor did I even have parental figures. I reached my hand out trying to grab for something from my mind versus something that was really there. My hand clenched into a fist and I vaguely felt my wand.  
Quicker then I could have ever thought he'd move, Hagrid knocked the wand out of my hand and scooped me up in his arms.  
I couldn't fight or even vocally protest.  
Hagrid walked with haste to the castle. I had to keep my eyes closed because if they were open for too long all the blurriness made me sick. There was a dark figure standing in front of us and I thought I smelled robes soaked with brewing potions. I reached my hand out weakly and tried to touch him, but he set my hand back in my lap and continued talking to Hagrid like I wasn't present. I groaned in frustration, but there was a wave, I assumed a wand and all went black.  
**I was working in the city of Seoul at a well-known restaurant with my best friend Min. We had to intergrade into the muggle world to make our, wizards, presents less known and I had bills to pay as all muggles did. I had found this restaurant that was only open in the evenings for dinner. That's when I saw him. He walked in and sat down, I assumed waiting for his "date" to arrive, because why else would he even be here, surely not to see me. At least I hoped he wasn't there for me. I was so shocked he was here, in the mists of a huge muggle metropolitan, the neon lights, the traffic jams, and the noise. He looked very strange dressed as a muggle, still in all black but very formal. He obviously didn't want to stick out and did a good job dressing for the atmosphere of this eatery. I avoided him the rest of the night, hoping he didn't know I was there. It was easy staying away because the restaurant was dimly lit and very busy, I could simply duck and narrowly miss him every other order I set out, but I also paid off one of the waitresses to wait on his table so I didn't have to. I got through the shift without running into him once. But I had the strangest feeling all night. As we were leaving, all the employees left together, I was chatting happily with Min and as I reached for the door and pulled it open Min stepped out and ran directly into him. He seemed to be walking down the sidewalk in the same direction we lived in. But how did he get there? Had he planned this? She screamed, not knowing what had happened, her arms flailing. He stepped back; Min was breathing heavily, and he apologized. Her hand was clutched to her heart, but she looked up and acknowledged his apology. She looked from me to him then back to me. It was all too obvious that we knew each other. There was clear tension in the air as I squeaked out "Please walk with us." He was silent but nodded and followed while Min rolled her eyes at me.  
Min had gotten over her shock and was telling me about the dishwasher today and how she caught him smoking a joint outside. She glanced over at Sev before she continued to say that she made him share it with her. I laughed and asked why she didn't come to get me, but his eyes fell upon me disapprovingly. I turned back to Min and we gossiped to our apartment. By now I was not overwhelmed by all the hustle and bustle of the city and acted like it didn't even exist. I saw Severus looking around at everything, and seemed to completely focus on the activity.  
We lived in the mists a hundred other very large apartment buildings. And of course, we lived on the top floor. I didn't mind the top floor, but I refused to use the elevator and so did Severus. Min said she was too tired to climb 25 flights of stairs and took the elevator, waving sarcastically at us as the door closed. The fluorescent lights in the entryway of the building made him look so different from what he usually looked like to me in candlelight and surrounded by bricks in a castle. I lead the way to the stairs. I pushed the door open and the lights past the door were not as bright, relieving my eyes. He followed me in silence. About halfway up he stopped me, grabbing my arm firmly. "Ebony," he said. I looked back, tried to pull my arm away but he held fast and his eyes boring into my own. "What are you doing here?"  
He still held me, not losing his grip for a second.  
I was taken back. I thought he knew exactly why I was here. He was the one who advised me to leave England. I tried again to free myself. The lights flickered above us and my face turned red. I was making the lights flicker but I couldn't control it. As my frustration increased, the lights became wilder in their flicking until they went out. We sat in the darkness for a full minute before he let me go. My heart pounded wildly in my chest as a part of me wanted to act on this sudden darkness. I still said nothing and continued to walk up the stairs and he followed feeling around so he wouldn't fall.  
There was a door that led to our floor and I gasped as the door flung open, seemingly on its own accord, but I knew it was Severus's doing. I could tell his patience was running out. I boldly walked through the door and marched down the white bright hallway. I bit my lip as I stood in front of the door, fumbling with the keys. I pushed the door open and shot back "Lock the door."  
We walked in a small entryway, dim lights offering vision, storage to the right, the doors open and the insides haphazard. To the left a kitchen and a small table for two, some bowls in the sink and a pack of noodles on the counter next to the stove. Right above us was one of the lofts where Min's room was located. As we walked further in, I glanced up and she had already pulled her curtains closed signaling that she was up for the night.  
Straight ahead was the living space and above that was my bedroom loft. The curtain was partially open and my cat Myron mewed down at us. I set my bag down on the floor next to the small couch called a love seat and turned back to face Severus. "What are YOU doing here?" I asked.  
He stepped forward toward me and held out his hand for mine. I stood with my hands clamped to my sides for a full minute before I slowly offered mine. The moment we touched he popped us back in the front of Hogwarts.  
I jerked my hand back. "What the fuck Sev?! Why are we here? I want to go back!" I attempted to apparate myself back to my apartment but he must have got me to step within the grounds. My eyes quickly darted all around, paranoid about the Malfoy's... Or worse, Voldemort. Then my eyes landed on Dumbledore, walking swiftly to meet us. Before his words could reach my ears, I jerked awake, kicking my blankets off the bed and gasping for air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, but I have invented some of my own and put them in the story. There is adult content in this story. Please feel free to let me know what you think.

When I had awoken the next day, around two in the afternoon, there was a very small piece of parchment with some Latin words written very neatly. I tried to read it but my vision swam and I set it down. I had mere shadows of what happened the day before. It most definitely felt like I had too much to drink but I had not been called to come to work. I was still in the same robes I wore yesterday and they were drenched in my sweat. The dreams that took me the night before were in snippets and fragments. They seemed to flash quickly when I was dreaming them but they lasted the whole 20 hours I appeared to have been out for. My eyes watered a bit as I recalled them.  
A small child crying clinging to the hand of a woman, presumably her mother.  
I was pinned to the wall by Draco; he was yelling obscenities at me. Some spit landed on my face.  
Twin boys crawling on the floor, while their older sister danced around them singing.  
I failed a test in Potions my 2nd year and Severus made a point to comment on it in front of the whole class and I was bullied for weeks by Slytherin and Ravenclaws in the class alike.  
A woman was on the floor writhing in pain, screaming. She attempted to shield a little girl but was kicked back by a young man. A dark-haired woman shrieked with laughter and tore the girl away.  
These and many more had plagued me as I was knocked out. I stumbled around my room trying to dress but I just ended out in the common area and threw myself on the couch I had pulled in front of the fire.  
The next two weeks drug on like most winter days do. Snowfall came and went, yet all the snow stayed. Every time I looked outside during daylight the sun shone so brightly I was blinded by the reflection off the top of the snow. Due to my temperature sensitivity, I enchanted my socks and cloak to stay a toasty 21 degrees Celsius. This helped a lot to deal with the constant drafts and chilly breezes that floated through the castle. I had become increasingly more down as the sunlight had diminished and there were far more hours without it then there were with it. My lessons had been put on hold until the new term and I was to assist with all the holiday preparations. This meant I was to spend a majority of my time helping Hagrid decorate the Great Hall with Christmas trees and hanging balls of holly in every corridor. It wasn't difficult to work as I used magic to help. The large box of holly followed me, levitating at my heels as I directed my wand to the place on the wall I wished it to hang. The holly would fly out of the box and fasten itself steady to the bricks. The mindlessness of it all left my mind to wander to places I'd rather not venture to in public. But I was not very good at controlling what I thought, ever.  
The alarming amount of information I received on my trip to Hogsmeade had been constantly bothering me. In addition to Harry's new relative, (which for some reason had upset me far more then it seemed to upset Harry) my dreams had not been dreams since the first time Severus gave me that original lost memory. Every time I fell asleep there was some important part of my life I had completely forgotten until I saw it in my slumber and was once again revealed to me. I slowly began to see a pattern in these precious stolen moments. All the dreams had something to do with the Dark Lord or his Death Eaters. He could be in the dream directly, mentioned or simply implied that he was involved usually always with his followers. This included a vast variety of my former life I had not fully realized. I began taking notes on these returned memories. Out of secrecy, I had bewitched a diary to look as a potions manual for upcoming Healers; which is the career I wanted when I graduated. I also used invisible ink and the strongest concealment charm I knew.  
Now when I opened the diary grief overtook me.  
*Day 3  
I was locked in Lucius's library. They usually locked me in the rooms they wished me to clean. I suppose this was a way to control me without using illegal curses.  
Large shelves completely packed with books and dusk clogged every inch of the walls. A tall grimy window was set perfectly behind Lucius's desk that; whose top was empty and draws locks, a chair tucked tightly underneath.  
This particular time I was accompanied by an elf, Dobby. Dobby was allowed to use his magic for everyday cleaning, where I was not for my wand was taken from me. But at a young age, I had learned to use my magic without a wand to help protect me and assist in my "muggle" cleaning duties. I never shared this information to others; wizards who can use magic without their wands in hand have largely been dark. It was easy to get away with it for I was never actually watched when I was serving.  
Dobby chatted happily away in his squeaky voice to me about the wonderful feast we were going to prepare that evening. It was Draco's 12th birthday and since he was at Hogwarts for it the month prior, Cissy insisted that we have a dinner party to celebrate at home.  
Both Draco and I had returned to the Manner only yesterday, and I was put to work immediately. Cissy had snatched my arm the moment I stepped off the Hogwarts express and wouldn't let me go. I flinched slightly thinking about it and looked down to her handprint bruised into my skin. Lucius had led the family inside by side apparition, and even when we arrived in the front yard of the manor, she refused to let me go. Draco had run off to the back gardens and I was rounded on. With a snap of Lucius's fingers, my things disappeared and Cissy's hand flew inside my robes and took my wand. In a reflex, my arm jotted out to take it back and Lucius was behind me taking a hand full of my hair forcing me to my knees.  
"Apologize." He commanded.  
I pierced my lips together and shook my head. My eyes had grown wide and my heart thumped so hard in my chest I thought my ribs would break. I winced as small pieces of gravel dug their way into my flesh. I cried out and he pushed me down further. He gripped my hair harder, tightening his fingers as hard as he could and jerked my head up to face her right in the eye. "Apologize!" He said angrier.  
A tear leaked out of my eye as I shook my head again. "I'm a witch! You're stealing!" I cried, my voice echoed off the manor walls. I struggled to be free, but all I did was hurt myself more.  
Cissy's hand came crashing down on my face. There was much more force behind it with Lucius holding me in place. She looked down on me in disgust and looked right in Lucius's eyes. They appeared to have said something without audible words. He let me go and I fell forward onto my hands, relieving some of the pressure on my knees.  
"Kitchen!" She snapped and waved her hand dismissively at me.  
My knees had bits of rock stuck in the skin and I scrambled to my feet, limping into the house before they could change their minds. I tried brushing off some of the debris but after the fourth one I removed I started bleeding so I stopped.  
I shuttered again thinking about it. I had forgotten what I was doing and Dobby stood in front of me calling, "Miss Black! Miss Ebony Black!" His high squeak brought me back to reality.  
I looked down and saw he looked rather nervous. He lowered his voice and said in barely a whisper, "Master speakers of Miss Black right outside the door."  
We both walked very slowly and cautiously to the door and pressed our ears to it.  
"I don't want her going back!" Cissy snapped.  
A few steps forward indicated that Lucius was closer to his wife. "My love," he whispered, "ill plant the diary this summer and maybe she'll be attacked. We can't make her stop attending now. He'll know."  
I'm assuming he meant Dumbledore. A sharp exhale.  
"I won't let her speak that way to you again." He said calmly.  
"Bitch." She mumbled under her breath. "That little bitch doesn't even know-"  
They moved even closer together and it sounded like they were face to face, foreheads pressed to one another. "I know."  
*Day 6  
It was my 6th year, during the Tri-wizard tournament. I, much like the Weasley twins, was not eligible to enter our names as we weren't seventeen years old yet. I had fun watching older students submit their names, posted up in the corner with a group of other Slytherin girls. All the Durmstrang students entered into the Entrance Hall and one by one they each tossed their names into the Goblet of Fire. I caught sight of a tall, skinny looking Durmstrang student who looked over at the right time, our eyes meeting and he winked at me. He was sharply struck on the back of the head by his Head Master, Igor Karkaroff.  
It seemed this student was always being treated poorly. During dinner the night before, a similar thing happened. A lavish feast of everyone's favorites lined the tables and there were even cultural dishes from Durmstrang and Beauxbanton's countries. I had been eyeing Durmstrang students for they were just down the table from me.  
A boy across the table from me and four students down was making me laugh because he would dribble food on his shirt due to his excitement being here. He also kept looking at me randomly throughout dinner, the group of girls next me kept giggling and whispering to me about him. The last time he glanced over he had a mouth full of tea and I winked at him causing my face to redden and the girls to shriek with laughter. He spluttered, spitting the tea out and soaked his shirt as much as he dirtied it. The girls and I grabbed each other laughing so hard we almost fell off the benches. A few of his fellow students laughed openly at his clumsiness and I assumed he was kind of a jokester. At the end of the feast, Karkaroff turned to Viktor Krum and started fussing over his state. Apparently, Krum was ill, and Karkaroff asked, or rather pushed the idea if Krum would like some mead from the kitchens. Krum, who seems very modest, shook his head and remained silent. Karkaroff doted upon Viktor Krum but Krum seldom spoke or would even look over when addressed. My group of giggling girls laughed harder than ever and the boy who was eyeing me all night said, "Professor, I would like some wine." A hopeful tone in his voice.  
"I wasn't talking to YOU Poliakoff." He snapped. "Look at your robes, you disgusting boy." A few of the Durmstrang girls giggled hiding their mouths and Poliakoff's face turned bright red at the criticism. I looked down not wanting him to know I had seen this embarrassment.  
All the students in the hall had begun to leave but there was a block at the doors. The group of girls was talking quickly in whispers to each other about the baring of our exit. The boy, Poliakoff, was pointing and I saw Harry Potter had run into Karkaroff. Karkaroff looked terrified as he spoke to Harry, though their words were lost in the commotion. Eventually, our new professor, Moody, pushed Karkaroff along and we left the hall.  
*Day 8  
I stayed back from the rest of the students walking back to the castle after the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. This was Oliver Woods first year as Captain and he was very successful during this important game. I heard voices inside the locker rooms at the bottom of the pitch and I hid from the excited team members.  
I watched all the Gryffindor members leave, only Oliver remained and I decided I had to act now. As I reached the door I heard obnoxious yelling and jeering from behind me. The entire Slytherin team and Draco were making fun of me and calling out obscenities at me for attempting to see a Gryffindor. I held up my middle finger and pushed the door open and quickly shut it behind me.  
Oliver looked up and I blushed.  
"You did a great job today," I muttered. I took a step forward, fully coming to the room. "You're a fantastic keeper."  
"Thank you, Ebony. I didn't realize you were a huge Quidditch fan." He closed the locker that held his playing robes. "I don't usually see you at any games."  
I blushed. He knew I didn't attend many games? "Well, it's finally caught my interest." I blushed even harder at my obvious attempt at flirting.  
A smirk played on his lips too. He stepped closer to me. "I've heard," he paused for a second watching me, "that you're not that bad on a broom either."  
If I could have burned brighter I would have. "Who told you that?" I've never flown for a Quidditch team or with anyone watching for that matter.  
"I've seen you practice early in the mornings from Gryffindor tower. You'd make a fair chase."  
I looked down at my feet and moved the toe of my shoe in a circle. "Thanks. I feel flying is a good form of travel." I muttered. My heart beat fast as I gathered up my courage, and I too stepped forward when I spoke. "I was hoping maybe," I broke off and looked behind me. The jeering from the Slytherins could still be heard from beyond the closed door.  
"Would you go out with me?" He blurted out.  
I sighed in relief and nodded. We left the locker room holding hands and received loads of stares when we entered the Great Hall. After dinner we walked off to a deserted classroom, I caught Draco's eye and I shivered as I knew he was going to run and tell Lucius straight away.  
*Day 10  
It was my seventh year and I had neglected to complete an essay that Severus set for advanced Potions. The topic was "Reasons for using Draught of Living Death", four feet. I had not done my essay because of how often I was working at the Hogs Head and this was my first year as a chaser on Slytherins Quidditch team; though these excuses meant nothing to the Potions Master. He called upon me for detention at nine the same day it was due. After his class, I had gone straight to Hogsmeade to work in the Hogs Head, even though Professor Umbridge band students from going. Dumbledore and Severus showed me a secret passageway to get me to Hogsmeade months ago without her knowing, it wasn't her business to interfere in my earning of money. At least Dumbledore felt so.  
This night however I had to cut my shift short to get back to the castle on time for my detention. To my surprise, Severus was waiting for me at the secret entrance. I hadn't had time to change and as I emerged I was still in my "Slytherin maid" outfit. I flushed as I caught him glancing at me. It was last year that I began to notice the way Severus would look at me. Of course, I was unqualified, yet of age and still a student so that would surely get him sacked in a quick second if he had ever decided to peruse me. But I never feared he would. Strangely the way he would bore his eyes into mine I couldn't help but feel that was seeing more than 7th-year witch he was looking at. Goosebumps prickled my arms and there was a feeling deep down inside me that made me shift from one foot to the other holding my legs together tightly.  
He waved his hand in front of him, motioning me forward and I climbed out of the passageway.  
"Sir." I began, meaning to ask to change but saw his lip slightly curl.  
"Your detention began 10 minutes ago, Miss Black." He said silkily. Our eyes locked, it was almost like he didn't want me to change. I shook my head.  
"I got held up."  
"Do you want me to take points from my own house?" He asked, almost sarcastically. Of course, he wasn't going to take points from his own house. But when I thought about it that never stopped him from taking points from me before. "Or inform our new Head of your misdeeds?" He added, more meaningful.  
My eyes grew wide. "No, sir!" I nearly squeaked. Yes, Umbridge appeared to favor Slytherin house, but like Severus, that didn't stop her from punishing me hard just like the rest of the non-Slytherins.  
~I was rudely jerked back to hanging holly on the walls when I ran straight into Severus. When I looked around and noticed where I was and what I was I doing, I had the strangest feeling that he intended for me to bump into him. He looked down at me, a sly smirk on his face. I hid a grin of my own, I'm not sure why but he looked more attractive when he wore facial expressions.  
"Miss Black." He said curtly as a group of Hufflepuffs slowly walked by watching our interaction.  
My eyes flashed. "Don't call me that." I hissed under my breath.  
He continued as if he hadn't heard a word I said.  
"You will see me tonight after dinner at eight for your next lesson."  
"Right before holiday?" I asked tilting my head slightly to the left as if this would help me understand. When I looked into his eyes there was something there I couldn't place. I could tell he wasn't going to say what he wanted to.  
"My office, eight." He snapped and turned to walk away.  
I reached out, not thinking, and grabbed the sleeve of his robes to stop him from fully turning away from me.  
There was no one in the corridor now and as he jerked his head back to stare me in the eyes I mustered, "Don't speak to me that way."  
A mysterious grin broke across his face. "I'd take 10 points from Slytherin if you were still in my house." He whispered and pulled his robes out of my grasp. Just as his hand was gliding away from mine, our fingers brushed together and I suddenly had an empty pit inside my stomach. My face flushed and there was a tingling deep within me that made me cross my legs awkwardly, hopping. The box of holly floating behind me fell with a clatter. He didn't turn when the sound echoed noisily off the bricks, he merely swept off, robes billowing and hair flying behind him. I stood still in the same spot I was in for an unknown amount of time. I couldn't help imagining him push me into the stone wall, teeth on my neck, one hand exploring my breasts and the other much further down. I inhaled sharply, I could hear the blood rushing through my ears and felt my face was beet red. My heart raced as a million scenarios flashed in my mind of our coupling. If it were possibly my face brightened even redder and I gasped for breath. I flick my wand and the box holly disappeared and I stumbled back to my dorm


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, but I have invented some of my own and put them in the story. There is adult content in this story. Please feel free to let me know what you think.

By the time I had entered the shared common room for the rest of the private dorms, I noticed the same piece of parchment that I found the day I woke up from my drunken endeavor. The handwriting thin and long, in a language I assumed to be Latin. Even though most spells are in Latin we are not given actual Latin classes at Hogwarts and therefore I had never fully learned to speak the foundation of all romance languages. My fingers felt the ink stains reading "Duo Magicae Liberi Inveneritis." It was rather obvious that 'duo' meant two, and I thought it also went without saying that 'magicae' meant magic. 'Liberi' could mean freedom, or being free, but I had no idea what the last word meant.  
I folded the parchment and stored it in my robes. With a glance at the clock hanging above the mantle I gasped and turned right back around to the exit. Dinner was nearly upon us and if I didn't hurry I'd go hungry until breakfast the next morning. I stopped suddenly on the brink of the threshold. I could just sneak down to the kitchens, and I cracked up laughing suddenly at myself. I was technically staff, I had nothing to fear to wander the corridors of this ancient castle by night. Just as I was containing myself, I tripped and ended up stepping past the painting. It would seem fate had decided I should indeed attend dinner.  
As I walked down the long corridor to the staircase, I passed by unused classrooms, closets, elaborately designed tapestries, and painting. I had gotten to know some of the portraits by now, passing them up to five times a day. They waved merrily at me and I would do a little two-finger wave back. My mind was focused on getting through dinner. For reasons not yet known to me, my heart was beating faster and my breathing shallow. My vision suddenly went dark and I had to hunch over clutching the walls because a violent bout of nausea hit me like a curse punching me in the stomach. For a full minute I was in complete agony yet I couldn't throw up, breath or even move. My mouth salivated like a dog ready to eat and I'm sure I stopped inhaling, my lungs ready to burst, searing in flames. Then as suddenly as it hit me, it was gone. My eyes watering, hands shaking, I straightened up and continued to the great hall almost as if nothing had happened.  
I was in a daze for the rest of my journey to dinner. As I entered the Great Hall I looked up at the enchanted ceiling, watching the sky above from inside. I could make out Gemini and Leo, Pollux burning brightly. When I looked back in front of me, my eyes swam with the anxiety at how many people were here, blurry figures moved, ate and communicated cheerfully with one another. I clung to the wall and walked as quickly as I could to the front tables where the staff sat. I was blessed with an end seat and an immediate exit to the door right behind me if need be. I was next to Severus and on his other side, Madame Pince.  
I had often thought about the similarities in both of them. Their noses were identical, hooked and long. This would probably be a cause to be teased amongst school children, but I had always been a fan of larger noses. They were also the same shade of skin; pale as the palest human alive yet with a sickly yellowish tint. I smirked as I thought about how alike their personalities were too. Severus was a stern man and very dedicated, focused on his work and passions; potions and defense against the dark arts. Pince was just as fierce as Severus was in the book department; screaming at students who didn't respect the sanctity of their pages. They both were rude and sometimes downright mean to students who didn't obey them unquestioningly.  
Another self smirk and I caught the eye of Dumbledore. My heart raced as our eye contact stayed for an unusual amount of time. A tap on my shoulder made me squeak out terrified but when I looked back, Dumbledore had started eating. The hand belonged to Crissy. She had conjured up a chair and pushed me over, closer to Severus, to sit at my end seat.  
"Long day at the pub today," she sighed. "And a chilly walk back." She reached out for a goblet but Severus's arm jolted out in front of me and seized her drink. She looked reproachfully at him with her puffed up lip as if pleading. "But daddy," she whispered only loud enough for the two of us to hear.  
With a snap of his fingers, Severus made the goblet disappear. "No. You know why."  
She huffed and sat forcefully back in her chair. "Fine, I'll just have some pumpkin juice then."  
My face had turned bright red. When Severus's arm crossed in front of me, it felt like he pushed towards me and rubbed against my breast. Completely distracted I looked upon the food sitting on the plate in front of me. Roast beef with carrots, celery, and potatoes; one of my favorite dishes. I picked up my fork with a shaking hand and stuck a potato. Crissy nudged me and proceeded to tell me about her day.  
She was very talkative for the daughter of Severus Snape. To be frank, I had expected her to be much more like him, but perhaps she took more after the mother who abandoned them. I glanced at her every minute or so and forced a small half-smile, nodding and muttering "uh's" and "oh's" when she drew breath.  
The roast on my plate remained mostly untouched, and even though my stomach screamed vulgar words at me for denying it the nourishment right in my hand, I still refused to eat. I hadn't gotten over my interaction with Severus and any moment I was allowed to think about it, flashes of what might be beamed at the forefront of my mind. I would get lost in a scenario I created of being caught in the dungeons alone, he'd push me into the wall, my whole body hidden by his robes. His hands found my secret, intimate places, my heart would quicken with excitement and my inhibitions lost.  
A chair moved back making a skidding noise on the wooden floor and snapped me out of my hallucination instantly.  
I dropped my fork and bolted to the back door behind the staff table for my hasty getaway. I ignored the questions of Crissy and slammed the door shut after me.  
I collapsed on the stone floor with my hands still tight around the doorknob, too shakey to let go. No more then a minute later Professor Slughorn came bustling towards me from the other end of the hall.  
"My dear girl!" He squeaked as he came rushing forward prying me off the door handle. He flicked his wand to aid his strength and walked me back to my room. He didn't ask me anything or press as to why I was in such a state. He sat me gently down on the love seat in the main common room and sighed.  
"Severus informed me that you will be making a run to Diagon Alley tomorrow. There a couple of things I wish to have for my Christmas party, and I would love for you to attend since you are doing me a huge favor by picking them up the day of."  
I looked up blankly at him. Was I going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?  
"Just make sure you're back before five, dear." He smiled warmly at me, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet, patting my shoulder and turned to leave.  
I gazed blankly at the fire until I drifted off, a soft black cat resting in my lap.  
~ I was thirteen, huddled up to a new friend I met on the Hogwarts express. It was a chilly ride in the thestril drawn carriages. She hadn't believed me when I interrupted her conversation with another 3rd year Slytherin. Neither of them could see the skeleton horses and they laughed me off as we ducked into the next carriage, rolling away. My friend and I clutched each other shivering while the Slytherin 3rd year boy, Cassius Warrington, sat tight-lipped, trying to show that he was not as so weak as to be cold. My friend joked through chattering teeth at his stubbornness but he ignored her. When the carriage came to a halt they both jumped to the ground leaving me in the dust. I squinted ahead and caught sight of them grabbing hands and slipping into a bush near the front door.  
I sighed, upset to be left behind but happy for my friend, able to share in something I knew very little about. My mind wandered into places I rarely let it since those thoughts started developing. As I took a normal pace to the Entrance Hall a hand grasped my shoulder and held me back right after I crossed the doorway. Dazed, I slowly looked up, fearing the worst and my heart nearly burst from my chest and abandoned me. The white hand instantly ran shivers down my spine thinking it was Lucius's hand. I stopped breathing for the mere moments it took to look up. I swallowed as I saw Dumbledore smiling down upon me. My face twisted into half-smile and more than half grimace. I started coughing, realizing that I had been holding my breath for much longer then I thought.  
"Miss Black, please follow me."  
"But sir I'll miss the start of year banquet." I tried to not sound completely starved as I squeaked my objection. Truth was, the Malfoy's hadn't let me eat for the last three days and I was surprised I could even walk.  
Dumbledore put his other hand on my shoulder so we were looking straight into each other's eyes. It was like he was reading my mind as he strolled unconcerned through my thoughts.  
"You won't be late."~

I screamed as I bolted straight up out of the couch next to the fire. Myron had leaped on me and dug his claws into my skin as I slept. In shock and deep alarm I had grabbed him with secret reflexes I didn't know I had and threw him from me. His nails sliced at least an inch into my neck, chest, and breasts. I cried out in pain and hunched over breathing heavily, the cuts stringing like a wasp attack. Tears squeezed out of my eyes and I blinked, shakily standing. Hazily I looked at the clock and yelped. In was ten minutes to eight. I had just enough time to make it to my last lesson of the year with Severus. I winced as I called out a thank you, Myron, clearly he was looking out for me and woke me up, so I wouldn't be late.  
I bolted down the stairs, past paintings who were settling down for the night and past older students making their way back to their common rooms from studying. I threw his office door open panting, he didn't even look up at my dramatic entrance. I plopped myself down at a chair right in front of him and felt the sharp pain from the cat wounds in my flesh. I winced again and this time he did look up. He didn't look in my face though, he noticed my wounds instantly. His eyes narrowed.  
"What has happened?" He questioned a bit sharper than the situation called for.  
"Myron," I muttered indifferently.  
He set the quill he was using down and swept to the front of the desk where I was sitting. He pulled the collar away from my neck and peered at the lacerations. I turned my head slightly to the side to allow him as much room as he needed and I felt a sharp stab from his finger touching the cuts that made me flinch back almost violently. My face was red and there was hurt in my voice when I said "ouch."  
"Come over here." He said pointing to a chair in the corner of the office. He stepped away and was rummaging through a cupboard to the left of the chair, finally pulling out a small green vial. I sat as he directed and cast my eyes down. I was tired, and his touch caused such a stir inside me that any energy I might have possessed was now gone. I closed my eyelids but they snapped back open when I felt him moving my collar back again. I looked up and his eyes were down examining my gashes. His left hand holding the vial and his right dipped a portion of its contents on his fingers as he glided them over the red, inflamed ridges caused by the claws. I held my breath, unknowingly pushing my chest closer to him. I bit my lip, holding back a moan that threatened to leave my lips, a combination of pleasure and pain from his touch. I pulled down my collar even further so he had access to the entirety of it, exposing half of my breasts. I bit my lip even harder, causing it to go numb as I watched his every move. So methodical, so graceful, so focused. I tensed up as he finished, wishing I had been injured further down as he withdrew and turned his back to me to return the vial from once it came.  
I tore my eyes away from him and cleared my throat. "What lesson are we learning tonight, Sir?" I asked realizing I forgot any form of quill or parchment for note-taking. To my relief when he faced me again he shook his head slightly. "No notes tonight."  
I swallowed hard and my eyes widened. "Then why the lesson?" I quickly added, "Sir?"  
He lowered himself back behind his desk. "You are to accompany me for this holiday." He replied not answering my question at all.  
I waited for more but he did not elaborate. I coughed, rolling my eyes. "On whose orders?"  
"Do you know who you are, Ebony?" He asked ignoring my question.  
"You know damn well I don't," I emphasized 'don't' heavily, "know who the fuck I am." I was going berate him for the careless way he spoke about me and my past, but I got a burning sensation in my sinuses and hot liquid built up in my eyes. I jerked my head away to avoid his gaze.  
"You will find out if you come with me this holiday." He spoke evenly, seemingly oblivious to my suffering.  
"And WHO ordered this?!" I was yelling now. I jumped to my feet, pushing my chair back so hard it clattered to the floor. "I will not be told what to do without question Severus. I am no one's slave!" My nostrils flared and my face turned as bright as a tomato, but I didn't leave. He must have understood the reference to my servitude to the Malfoys, but I didn't care.  
A smirk curled his lips as he stared me straight in the eye. "Trust me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, but I have invented some of my own and put them in the story. There is adult content in this story. Please feel free to let me know what you think

The next thing I remember, I had jerked violently awake, tears streaming from my eyes. No doubt another "nightmare" but this time I couldn't recall any details which lead me to believe that it may not have been an actual memory. My breathing eventually slowed and I looked at my surroundings, trying very hard to gather myself.  
Myron jumped onto the cushions and in his mouth was a piece of parchment I recognized to have Severus's handwriting. I snatched the paper from him, he moved back looking upset at my rudeness and jumped down hissing as I ripped the envelope open. I was eager to read his message, foolishly hoping it was a private note for me. I frowned, however, for, upon its browning edges, the aged parchment merely listed things I was supposed to pick up on the outing today. My fingers traced the letters, forming words and coherent sentences. A sharp inhale, my chest tightened, I had never been to Diagon Alley alone before. I held my breath, looking outside and sighing, seeing a storm I hadn't heard blew aggressively. I shivered, grasping for my shawl. I rolled my eyes, now irritated at the list of things I was expected to get. I stood up and stumbled to my room, rummaging in the trunk to find my most conservative robes. A Green velvet dress that had a collar snapping around my neck, this was the one. I wouldn't normally wear these nor even find them even comfortable, for feeling the pressure on my throat caused that incessant tingling down below. My face grew hot as another sensual vision crossed my mind. I stomped my foot angrily. I needed to focus on the task at hand, then my "feelings" could bother me later. I slipped on a pair of work shoes, my winter cloak, leaving the shawl behind and grabbing a thick pair of leather gloves. I flicked my wand, the list disappeared and I stowed my wand away in an inside pocket, my hand clenched around it.  
As I was walking towards the painting door, I looked down to a mysterious jingle. Myron had a pouch of galleons for the list items. I bent down to pick it up and then leaned over the couch to get my money sac. I patted Myron on the head and left.  
Down the stone steps, ancient brick walls and drafty corridors I went. As I came closer to the front entrance I could feel the storm growing in intensity. I reached out my hand, my heartbeat quickening, placing it on the handle. I paused for an unknown amount of time then wrenched the door open taking in a very deep breath. I stepped out, immediately blinded and flicked my wand under my cloak to close the door behind me. Sheets of ice and sleet hit my face causing a burning, stinging sensation. It felt as though the ice was cutting into my skin. I tried to breathe but the freezing air stuck in my lungs and made it impossible. I coughed, spluttered and wheezed trying to intake oxygen. I pushed my cloak hard to my mouth and inhaled. My eyes were slowly adjusting to empty whiteness, the brightest it could be without any sunlight. I took a few hesitant steps forward, testing the walkway. As I was slowly moving towards the front gates I suddenly stopped and watched a tall plant that grew white flowers known as Asphodel. It was common knowledge (to anyone who ever listened to Severus's lectures in potions) that Asphodel could sometimes found in the school grounds. I was taken back to see them growing strong during this storm, swaying side to side, the stem never yielding. I turned away from them and continued on my way to the gates. I tapped the lock and as it flung open I flicked my wand one more time to close the gates turning on the spot thinking with every ounce of my being to appear in front of The Leaky Cauldron.  
My stomach turned as I was feeling the effects of apparating. It was similar to how an octopus would squeeze through the smallest of holes to gain freedom. I gasped for breath and was pleased to find that it wasn't snowing as badly here, nearly 500 miles away from school. Large soft flakes fell slowly to the ground, building up at a much smaller pace then the blizzard I had just left. The air was as crisp though and I still struggled to take in real breaths, coughing wildly when the frozen air hit my lungs. I stood for a minute to watch the muggles who hadn't noticed my sudden appearance and didn't seem to notice the pub I was looking at. I pushed open the door to the Leaky Cauldron and was a little surprised to see no one was there. Any time I had visited before it had been crammed with witches and wizards, foreigners, locals, even some interesting looking individuals who all sat at every table, stuffed in and smoking, drinking, roaring with talk or laughter.  
My eyes slid to the raisin-like bartender, Tom. His head jerked towards the sound of the door closing with an eager expression on his face. He obviously hadn't been getting many customers since the escape of the Death Eaters earlier this year.  
I smiled shyly at him and made my way to the shinning wooden bar top. I took a seat and ordered two fire whiskeys. I had five knuts to spend and the first one was gonna help me through this errand.  
Tom turned his back to me to grab two small glasses and filled them with red firey liquid. On the bar in front of me was a pint-sized bucket with humbugs resting neatly inside. I reached my fingers towards the bucket and fished one out. I held each side of the wrapper and pulled apart, opening it causing the humbug to tumble to the tabletop. It made little thuds and stopped when I plucked it up and popped it in my mouth. It was sweet and when Tom set my glasses down, I picked one up right away and took a swig. The difference in fire and candy was perfect. They balanced each other so well I decided to sip them and take some time to calm myself before heading out.  
I twitched my finger and the wrapper to the humbug disappeared. I then shoved my hand in my pocket and removed the list. As it slowly unfolded before my eyes, I regretfully glanced down.  
1\. Dragons blood (please bring to Snape)  
2\. Telescope (please bring to Sinistra)  
3\. "Secret package" pick up at Flourish and Blotts (Dumbledore)  
4\. Magical punch bowl with assorted flavors (Slughorn)  
5\. Rent a set of 10 Faries (Slughorn)  
I groaned as looked upon the load I was expected to get back to Hogwarts.  
I puckered my lips and crushed the parchment in my hand. I picked up my second glass, breathed in and downed the fire whiskey. I nodded at Tom and left a knut for him.  
I sighed deeply and flattened the parchment in the bar top. I fished for a quill in my bag tucked in my cloak. I quickly scribbled "Bundimun secretion" a cleaning potion I was in desperate need of if I wanted to clean up a corner in the potions classroom; where poor Neville Longbottom had been unfortunate enough to spill his ill-made potion last year. I scowled thinking of that spot and a tight smirk crossed my face. Surely Severus had left it there for me knowing I'd be destined to return as school aid. I shook my head and jotted down the last thing I needed, ingredients for a draught of peace. Merlin knows I need it with my recent episodes of nearly passing out and making bad choices with liquor.  
I left another knut for Tom and swiftly made my way to the back door then alleyway and tapped on the bricks. I stepped back, knocking into a tin trash can causing a loud crash. I covered my ears and dashed past the bricks into Diagon Alley.  
As I took the first step into Diagon alley my heart sank so low in me, I thought it might pop out. The streets were littered with crumpled fliers, trash and oddly enough small clumps of human hair. Groups of people huddled together in the corners of buildings and in doorways to keep warm. Some women cried loudly for their children, who appeared to not be in sight. My fire whiskey was settling in my stomach causing waves of warmth to course through me. I sighed, wishing I could give these people something but I had nothing myself but a mere two knuts to my name.  
I turned to my right, distracted by the strange yet tantalizing smells of the apothecary. This had to be Severus's favorite store, besides perhaps a book shop. So many different aromas I couldn't pick them apart. I strode to the door and let myself in. A light bell ring signaled my entrance and the smells became overwhelming. I stopped breathing through my nose and started through my mouth instead. It instantly became easier to concentrate. My eyes flitted over the many shelves and items to a rack hanging on the very back wall, tucked into the darkest dustiest corner of the shop. I sucked in my chest and tiptoed sideways so I wouldn't knock anything over. A muggle saying crossed my mind and I laughed. "A bull in a china shop." It was how I felt trying not to damage any goods I almost definitely couldn't pay for. When I landed in front of the corner rack, my eyes widened in shock at the outrageous price. 10 galleons a drop?! True dragons blood had to be expensive, and of course, I had never had any needs or uses for it, so I couldn't test to past prices. I carefully took the note out again to examine it. In fine print under the original request were some words saying "5 drops, one of each." I pursed my lips and sighed so forcefully it sounded like a growl. I fished for the money pouch Myron had secured for me. When I opened it up 5 small vials looked back at me, each a different shade to match the dragon's blood lined neatly in a row. Green, red, orange, blue and violet. I cleared my throat and chimed "excuse me? I would like some dragons blood please."  
In a snap, if an instant a woman appeared behind me. "Yes miss," she smiled but when I turned to face her she faltered. I took a step to the side and held out the vials. "One drop of each," I replied staring her right in the eye. Her lips curled as if she thought I was too impoverished to even be looking at dragons blood.  
"That's 10 galleons each drop." She said icily.  
My smile stiffened. "Yup. Got the gold right here." I shook my money pouch. "Now, if you please?" I shoved the vials in her hand and cocked my head to the side. "I really haven't all day."  
I signed heavily as the bells rang to signify my exit. That lady was a stuck up bitch. I made a rude gesture as I swept away from the building.  
I looked across the street to see if I needed to go their next. A cauldron shop met my eyes, then further down was Quality Quidditch Supplies, Eeylops Owl Emporium, a stationery shop, and a magical instruments store. I wasn't sure if a punch bowl counted as an instrument, but I started to walk towards it anyway. When I slipped inside, my eyes widened at a wide variety of things. There was no way I could find one specific item in this mass of magical artifacts. I clicked my tongue as I waited for the keeper to assist me. Fifteen minutes later I left with a magical punch bowl that could change beverage on command. I picked up the telescope at the astronomy store and the five doxy fairies at the Magical Menagerie. As I was headed back up the street I made a hasty decision to go into Madame Malkin's robe shop.  
Hung up on the walls were all different kinds of robes, a wide array of colors and styles. I slowly walked by each one longingly. I finally hit the formal wear and my mouth dropped when I spotted a dark green dress, flowing to the ground, sequence, and glitter on the bust. A pair of black gloves were resting on the shoulder. A rare smile crossed my face at its beauty. I instinctively reached out the price tag. I gasped and quickly dropped it. My face turned red and I turned away, leaving the store. I heard a woman call out to me asking if I needed anything. I ignored her and I pushed my way through four homeless-looking wizards right outside. I didn't look back, too embarrassed at my poverty, only Dumbledores grace keeping me from the same fate as those before me. I slowly made my way into Flourish and Blotts right next door. As I started to look for the list of items, a smaller piece of parchment fell from it. I caught it in mid-air and slowly opened it, the long slender loops of Dumbledors hand, penned upon it. "You know what I seek. -Dumbledore"  
My hand dropped, holding fast to the note. I silently relinquished it to the keep when he asked me what I was in for. A dark look crossed his face as he grasped the paper, his grip tightening. I couldn't read his expression but a powerful feeling of foreboding filled me. My eyes cast down and I bit my lip. I bounced on the balls of my feet while I waited. The keep came back, dark still plaguing him, and dropped a heavy object that, not surprisingly, resembling a book. I quickly shoved it into my bag with all other objects and turned, just as I had in Madame Malkins, leaving briskly. When I was finally outside I breathed deeply feeling as though I hadn't smelled fresh air in years.

When I popped back in front of the large gates, I could see a small light near the forest. It was most likely Hagrid's hut. I smiled slightly thinking of him then flicked my wand as the gate clicked and burst open.  
Night had fallen, early as it did so often in these winter months, and it was difficult to see. I took one step at a time, looking off to the sides of me to make sure I was alone. Logic told me that it was irrational to feel this way, but deep down it was only logical to assume anyone could be spying. My heart slammed against my ribs with every moment, secretly praying to Merlin that no one was there. We were, after all, in the mists of the Second Wizarding War with the Dark Lord. I tried to breathe smoothly as I crept on but the brittle wind kept threating to suffocate me. I tried to see if the Asphodels were still standing but I saw no stem swaying this time. I pulled the heavy front doors open and hurried inside.  
The entrance hall echoed with my footsteps and labored breathing. I abated, hearing voices coming from the library. I strode slowly past, only daring to glance that way. Madam Pince stood in front of Crissy with her hand on her stomach and a never seen before smile on her face. Crissy laughed and held hands with a tall olive-skinned man I seem to recognize, her other hand resting gently on top of Madam Pince's. Severus stood rigid behind Madam Pince. His eyes flitted from his daughter's stomach to Pince and then glared at the man. This didn't seem to bother any of them though and I hastened my steps away. I dropped off all the things I was sent to pick up and at 5:30 I trudged my way to my dorm. I walked past my couch and the warm fire and threw myself on the bed. My heart still beat relentlessly inside me, my head buzzed and my lungs in the vice grip of death. I clawed at my chest trying to alleviate some of the pain or else distract myself. Tears started to leak from my eyes and I punched my pillow, slamming my head back onto it and screamed. My loud cry echoed through the room and when it finally died I passed out.  
I awoke to a faint clicking of claws on the hardwood. I sat up dreamily and looked at Myron. He meowed and walked out. I tossed my covers back, instantly snatching them back to cover me. I wrapped myself in them and followed him. He jumped up on the couch and purred, kneading in circles around a dress.  
It was a hunter green silk dress that appeared to fall to my knees, black flower lace was over the green and a diamond bow in the middle of a waistline belt, short sleeves to hide shoulders and black lace at the ends. A string of black pearls and a green pair of hand gloves resting in the lap of the lain out dress. It was so clearly placed here for me and I saw no note in sight . I ran my fingers across the lace, feeling the intricately sewn fabric. I stepped back to admire the unmistakable Slytherin green and blushed. Who left this here for me? I stumbled back to my privet room and dug in my trunk. Finally, I pulled out a pair of black tights that had been gifted to me a couple of years back for the Yule ball during the Tri-wizard tournament. I sat down and pulled off my previous clothes tossing my blanket back on top of me. I rolled one side of the tights and pulled it over my right foot than my left. As I slowly worked them up my thighs, their beautiful canvas started appearing. Images of black roses crawled up my legs, a line down the back. I blushed again as I looked down, thoroughly satisfied at how they still fit me. I walked slowly back to the couch, only wearing the tights, dropping my blanket at the foot of my bed. I carefully picked up the dress and unzipped the back. I stepped so cautiously into it, fearing it may rip. The silk glided against my skin making my face burn even hotter than before. I crossed my legs hopping a little bit to calm the tingling I felt below. I waved my hand and the zipper zipped up. I stepped ever so slightly to the left and caught a glimpse of my reflection in a full looking glass near the door. I looked away quickly and put on the pearls and gloves. My stomach sank when I realized I didn't have any shoes. No shoes were left and I didn't have anything even remotely close to the beauty this dress deserved. I hung my head as I walked slowly to the mirror. I studied myself, using my hand to guide a hairstyle of tight curls pulled back into a half pony and applying complementary colored makeup to my face. I stood back, surprised at what I was seeing. A different woman was staring at me with a burning intensity. I jumped and sent my arm flying behind as I saw something move only inches from where I was. A pale hand grabbed it and held fast.  
"My dear," Severus's soothing voice reached my ears. My arm went limp and I met his gaze in the mirror. I smile fought to cross my lips as I saw his eyes examine me. I leaned back and forth unable to contain the excitement coursing through me. He came up behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist and bringing the other out in front of us holding the Asphiodels. My eyes never left his nor his mine. For an eternity I was lost in a perfect world that only held him and me. I struggled to think in the present, I wasn't even sure what that was. Completely wasted in a timeline that involved us together as one.  
Suddenly, violently, I looked away and came to reality. I took the flowers and held them to me.  
My voice squeaked out of me as I thanked him. "I don't have any shoes," I added sadly.  
"Use these." He flicked his wand and a pair of shoes that looked at least 40 years old appeared. They were half booted, black leather and tied with an asymmetrical bow. I broke away from and slipped them on. I twirled, knowing he couldn't look from me.  
"I'll see you up there." He said pulling me closer, and again time stopped, I held my breath. I clung to his robes, holding as if for dear life. He bent his head down and kissed my neck, moving up to my ear and whispering, "you're absolutely beautiful."


End file.
